Ace Combat Electrosphere: Toads Legacy
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: The Antarctia Mafia was invading the Mushroom Kingdom, but got engaged by Toads into a war. Will the Toads save the Mushroom Kingdom from falling into the hands of Mafia? One-shot sequel to Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere.


Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Mario is a property of Shigeru Miyamoto of Nintendo. Ace Combat is a property of Namco.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom was a beautiful country ruled under Mushroom King and Princess Peach. There are not many humans living in this country, even the country population is very vast. The country had lots of resources, and many people had developed various products as an alternative of resources in other countries, and there are even many shops in this country that sells them.

In 2050, the Antarctia Mafia, a criminal organization in Strangereal, has approaching the Mushroom Kingdom, attempting to freezing resources. But Mushroom Task Force is going aerial maneouver earlier, and arms are equipped to ensure the Mushroom Kingdom is safe out from other forces.

The Blue Toad is piloting the CFA-45 Nosferatu around the Mushroom Kingdom. He is searching for enemies who are trying to enter the territory.

"Alert. The ASF-XX Shinden X of Antarctia Mafia are approaching! Destroy them before they invade!" Yellow Toad said to Blue Toad before shot down an ASF-XX Shinden X nearby in a Fenrir II.

The Blue Toad then attacked another ASF-X Shinden using the machine gun. The Red Toad joins with a RF-12A2 Blackbird II.

"Alert! The Spiridius III of Antarctia Mafia is approaching! Shoot them down!" Blue Toad warned Red Toad.

The Red Toad then launches missiles, and destroyed some Spiridius III. The Antarctia Mafia boss said "Mushroom Kingdom, we are not afraid. We are demons that can chew you up."

An ASF-XX Shinden X attempted to kill Blue Toad, but the missile was hit by another missile launched by Red Toad, saving Blue Toad from being K-I-A.

Later, the Green and Purple Toads took the XB-00 Hresvelgr II to the Antarctia where the Mafia's base were located. Green Toad fires down some enemy aircrafts of Antarctia Mafia, including two XR-900 Geopelia, five Spiridus III and three Orgois. The Antarctia Mafioso are firing at XB-00 Hresvelgr II, and Purple Toad warned Green Toad to evade the fire.

The Antarctia Mafia boss warned the Mafioso "We are under attack from Mushroom Kingdom, and an aircraft was coming to our bases. Shoot down their aircrafts!"

Antarctia Mafia also have prepared the gunboats and helicopters, and trying to shoot the XB-00 Hresvelgr II and destroy all Mushroom Kingdom resources.

"Fire at them! Get them out of our way!" an Antarctia Mafioso said.

"Watch out for the gunboats. Destroy them." Green Toad warned Purple Toad.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Red Toad saw some enemy aircrafts running down, and he destroyed some of them. Meanwhile, Yellow Toad is evading his Fenrir II from machine gun shots while gets chasing by the enemy CFA-45 Nosferatu of Antarctia Mafia. Blue Toad destroyed that enemy CFA-45 Nosferatu which is chasing Yellow Toad.

"Are you okay?" Blue Toad said to Yellow Toad.

Red Toad faces the Antarctia Mafia gunships, and the gunships are attacking at him. He deploys the missiles, and destroys gunships before they approach the Mushroom Kingdom.

At the Antarctia, Purple Toad launches the missiles, and destroyed the aircrafts around. The Antarctia Mafia base was later destroyed, and the boss was killed. But there are remaining enemy aircrafts and gunships approaching Mushroom Kingdom, so the Green and Purple Toads must move back and shoot them down.

The XB-00 Hresvelgr II then destroyed some gunships, and moving back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The people of Mushroom Kingdom said "They did it!"

The Toads are cleaning the Mushroom Kingdom out from the enemies, and the enemy gunships were completely destroyed. The Red Toad managed to destroy all of remaining enemy aircrafts, and the Antarctia Mafia were completely wiped out from the war. The Mushroom Kingdom gained a victory, and Mushroom King said "That was unbelievable! Our pilots have managed to clean out the enemies from the war and kept our country safe. This will return to peace, and our resources will be well reserved again, after all."

At night, Mushroom King and Princess Peach awarded the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple Toads a medal each, and people of Mushroom Kingdom celebrated with them. The country finally returned to peace, and the resources were avoided from getting took over.

**Author's Notes: **This is a sequel to Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere, and is also to explore the future of Mushroom Kingdom. The final episode of Ace Combat 3 was placed in 2049, so I did a one-shot sequel to this.


End file.
